Attack on Convoy BN 7
:* British India * * }} | combatant2 = | commander1 = Captain H. E. Horan | commander2 = Moretti degli Adimari * Paolo Aloisi }} | strength1 = | strength2 = | casualties1 = 1 destroyer damaged | casualties2 = 1 destroyer beached and sunk }} The Attack on Convoy BN 7 was a naval engagement during World War II between an allied force defending a convoy of merchant ships and an attacking force of Italian destroyers. The Italian attack failed, and the destroyer [[HMS Kimberley (F50)|HMS Kimberly]] sank the Italian destroyer Francesco Nullo. Kimberley was hit and disabled by Italian shore batteries, but was towed to safety by [[HMNZS Leander|HMNZS Leander]]. Opposing forces Allied forces Convoy BN 7 consisted of 32 British, Norwegian, French, Greek and Turkish merchant ships. The escort consisted of the light cruiser HMNZS Leander, the destroyer HMS Kimberley, the sloops [[HMS Auckland|HMS Auckland]], [[HMAS Yarra (U77)|HMAS Yarra]] and [[HMIS Indus (U67)|HMIS Indus]], and the minesweepers [[HMS Derby (J90)|HMS Derby]]'' and [[HMS Huntley|HMS ''Huntley]]. Italian forces and plan The Italian forces consisted of four destroyers, separated into two sections. The Italian plan was for the slower but more heavily armed Pantera[[Leone-class destroyer|and Leone]] (Commander Paolo Aloisi) to distract the convoy escort while the Nazario Sauro and Francesco Nullo (Commander Moretti degli Adimari) slipped in to attack the merchant ships with torpedoes. Attack on the convoy The Italian ships sailed on 20 October. At 2115 the two sections separated, and at 2321 Pantera sighted smoke from the convoy. Pantera signaled Sauro and moved ahead of the convoy to intercept, with Leone following 875 yards behind. Yarra and Auckland were sailing ahead of the convoy, and Yarra sighted Captain Aloisi's ships and challenged them. Pantera replied by launching a pair of torpedoes at 2331 and another pair at 2334. Pantera ''then shot over ''Yarra at the convoy, inflicting no damage. Yarra ''and ''Auckland fired back at Pantera. The Italian ships turned away, heading west-southwest back to Massawa. Meanwhile, Sauro and Nullo had been maneuvering to a more favorable position after receiving Pantera's report. The two ships turned towards the convoy, and spotted Leander at 0148 on 21 October. Sauro fired a torpedo at Leander, which missed. Leander opened fire but lost sight of Sauro after two minutes. Sauro tried one more unsuccessful torpedo attack at 0207, then turned away to Massawa. Nullo intended to attack the convoy before following Sauro, but Nullo's rudder jammed for several minutes, and the two ships lost contact with each other. At 0220 Leander spotted Nullo, and engaged at a range of 4600 yards. The ships dueled for around ten minutes. Leander scored several hits, damaging Nullo's gyrocompass and gunnery director. Nullo withdrew and Leander pursued. Kimberley joined the pursuit at 0300. At 0305 Leander turned back towards the convoy. Battle of Harmil Island At 0540 on 21 October, Kimberley was off Harmil Island when her lookouts spotted the Nullo. Nullo spotted Kimberley around the same time, but the captain of the Nullo assumed that the approaching ship was the Sauro. Kimberley opened fire at 0553, catching Nullo by surprise. Nullo returned fire four minutes later, and at 0615 the four Italian 120 mm guns on Harmil Island joined the action. At around 0625 Nullo was hit by two shells from Kimberley, one each in the forward and aft engine rooms. Nullo lost all power. Nullo's captain gave the order to abandon ship and steered the ship towards Harmil, attempting to run it aground. Kimberley fired two torpedoes at Nullo. The second of these, at 0635, tore Nullo in two. The Harmil battery then found the range and landed a shell on Kimberley's engine room, causing the ship to lose power. Kimberley fired at the shore battery while the crew frantically repaired the damage. Finally, Kimberley's power was restored, and the ship managed to get out of range of the Harmil battery before losing power again. Aftermath Leander steamed from the convoy and came to the assistance of Kimberley, taking her in tow at around 1000. A few minutes later Italian aircraft attacked the two ships, but scored no hits. Later on 21 October three British Blenheim bombers found the wreck of the Nullo and bombed it, destroying it further. References Category:Convoys of World War II Category:Naval battles of World War II involving the United Kingdom Category:Naval battles of World War II involving Australia Category:Naval battles of World War II involving Italy Category:Naval battles of World War II involving New Zealand